Changeable speed transmissions for bicycles have been proposed and used for many years. These have included various rear wheel hub transmissions, which typically achieved two or three specified speed reductions, as well as derailleur systems, which use the driving chain as a force transmitting element between selectable rear and/or front sprockets.
An improved transmission is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,702 to Mills, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses a continuously variable transmission. This patent further teaches the use of a sprocket which serves as an adjusting mechanism operably connected to an inner eccentric element and outer eccentric element. Adjusting the position of the inner eccentric element and the outer eccentric element adjusts the gearing of the transmission.
The '702 patent teaches the use of a worm gear to provide increased torque to the extension shaft of the disclosed adjustment mechanism. Such a configuration eases the adjustment and selection of the desired gear ratio provided by the transmission. This is favorable to reduce the impact of working forces exerted on the internal components of the transmission during operation.
The present invention discloses an improved method of providing operator control of the gearing of a transmission. The shift mechanism and methods of controlling the transmission disclosed herebelow provide improved mechanical operation and reduced effort on the part of the operator to change the gearing of the associated transmission even while operating under load.